


Wicked Game

by heartsbeatasone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsbeatasone/pseuds/heartsbeatasone
Summary: It wasn't planned. They never planned to go against all odds and fight the world they grew up in for what they've always believed to be a mundane fairytale: love. In a world where falling for your parabatai will get you stripped of your runes and exiled, Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale defy reason for what they firmly believe to be true: their love and co-dependence of each other. Except, no one ever told them their path could get this dark.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey everyone! this is my first fanfiction in a very long time so please bear with me! constructive criticism is welcome but please no hate <3
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, you may find me at nicotinestainss
> 
> Like and/or comment for a second chapter!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

He could feel Alec slipping away. He could feel life pouring out of him like an open tab as he held him in his arms, sounds deafening around him and every presence forgotten as he urgently struggled to bring his Parabatai back to life, as he refused to conform to the idea that this might be the last time he saw Alec, the last time he touched and spoke to him and, in that moment, Jace lingered between life and death in seconds of love. "Alec," he choked out between shaky breaths and unsteady heartbeats, begging to every angel and every God not to take the one thing he loved more than anything, the one person he loved more than life itself.

 

— 

 

It was that moment Jace was thinking of as him and Alec stood in the weapons room, exchanging weapons as they prepared for a war they've planned time and time again in their heads, one that was bound to unravel. "Are you sure about this?" Alec asked for the hundredth time, placing his arrows into his quiver and adjusting it over his shoulder. It wasn't unusual for the rather reserved Nephilim to overthink nearly everything, letting it boil inside of him until he exploded and time and time again he'd wondered if Jace was sure, if he was truly willing to give up everything he'd ever known for a life with him. Heterochromic eyes looked up at Alec, light brows furrowed in confusion before a crooked smirk crossed his features and Jace nodded. "Of course I am, Alec. It's you and me, alright?" He watched his Parabatai's expression, the way his fingers fidgeted at his side and the subtle twitch to his eyes that told Jace he was still nervous and made his way around the table. "Hey..." Jace paused, resting a hand on Alec's hip and pulling him close. "Alec, look at me."

Running his fingers through tousled raven hair, Alec's gaze dropped from the ceiling to meet Jace's eyes and he licked his lips in a nervous gesture, raising his brows as if waiting for Jace's words. "We're doing this, alright? Together. I'd rather give everything up than give you up, Alec." The truth in his eyes was undeniable and, a moment too long after, Alec nodded, large hand cupping his Parabatai's cheek, leaning down to press his lips to his in a lingering kiss. Every time they touched it was electric, as if they somehow merged into one even more than they normally would but they forced themselves to pull back in favor of what was to come. Hazel eyes met dual colored ones for a moment too long before Jace gently slapped Alec's side. "Let's go."

The two made their way down the hallway with synchronized steps and motions, Alec had an eyebrow arched in concentration as Jace's were furrowed into a frown. They were on a mission to leave the Institute unnoticed, though they knew better, enough to know that it wouldn't be without struggle. "Where do you two think you're going?" They froze in place at the sound of Maryse's voice, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes and taking an equally synchronized breath, the heartbreak of facing their mother first evident on their features but it was now or never. "We're leaving and you can't stop us." Alec was the first to speak, turning around slowly to finally face his mother, who looked at him as if he was a mad man before her eyes found Jace and she blinked. "You support this madness?" She asked and Jace's expression showed her how determined he was when he turned around. "We're going, Maryse. There's no life for us here, not like this." She blinked once more, lifting her chin with a deep breath as her eyes watered before she cleared her throat, crossing her arms across her chest. "Then you leave me no choice." At her words, shadowhunters appeared behind her from every corner, surrounding them and blocking their way out. "The hard way it is," Jace nodded, him and Alec turning back to back.


End file.
